Elderflower and Juniper
by nehal1
Summary: Merrymaking is serious business in Lothlorien and definitely not to be taken lightly.


Haldir watched the festivities with a sneer upon his face. Merrymaking always seemed to bring out the worst of elves in his opinion, and tonight was no exception. Elderflower wine and Juniper wood, a heady combination usually, intermingled to dazzle the senses on this cold winter night as virgins danced about the bonfire in various states of undress while their laughing sponsors threw flagons of berry juice at their loins.

As Marchwarden of Lothlorien, it was Haldir's responsibility to ensure that the virgins remained untouched until the dawn. Then, once the first rays of sunlight hit upon the earth, the Lady herself would emerge to pair virgin with sponsor until only one pairing remained. That pairing would stay by the dying fire and rain the seed of their union upon its dying embers until they rekindled. Day would turn into night, more wine would flow and Haldir would finally be discharged of his responsibility. He anticipated that moment, when he would finally greet his empty bed at the top of Lothlorien's most magnificent Mallorn, most keenly.

"More wine, Marchwarden?" A royal handmaiden, one of Galadriel's own if the golden leaf at her brow was any indication, raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow at him as she indicated the jug of wine at her hip. "I am sure that what I have will titillate even your discerning palette."

"I require neither wine nor titillation tonight," Haldir said smoothly as his eyes gave her naked form a glancing examination from head to toe. Royal Handmaidens rarely dressed even for their duties and, true to her station, this one had omitted all but a few items of strategically placed jewellery that glittered upon her form.

"I will leave when I wish, not before." The handmaiden laughed, and turned briefly to serve a passing elf before returning to Haldir. His eyes were focussed on the fire dancers and for a moment he seemed entirely engrossed by them. However, the handmaiden's stare soon returned his gaze to her.

"You are an annoyance." Haldir said with a reluctant quirk of his lips. "What is your name, so that I may address you to the Lord and Lady when next we meet?"

"I have many names but Sidhwen is my Lady's favourite," Sidhwen smiled before giving an exaggerated curtsey. "I am her handmaiden but tonight I serve whomever I will." Raising herself on tiptoe, Sidhwen surprised Haldir by pressing a kiss against the silver leaf that always lay against his brow; he had not realised her to be so close. "I will serve you this night Marchwarden."

"And if I do not allow myself to be caught in a position to be served," Haldir whispered as Sidhwen stepped back, her eyes matching his storm for storm. "What shall you do then with your wine, Handmaiden?"

"I shall hold my flagon to your lips until they sip of their own accord."

"_My_ lips are not malleable. They will not melt at the mere promise of wine." Haldir edged closer to the elleth and smirked when she stepped backward with a sharp inhale. "My tongue, however, can be swayed for it remembers fondly the sweetness that the flagons of your kind possess. If you are willing to allow a taste then perhaps I will be persuaded to let you serve me tonight."

"You bandy words as nobly as a Peredhil, but I am a mere handmaiden," Sidhwen breathed. "I have neither the patience nor the stamina to listen to your dual edged speeches. I will take what I desire if you cannot give it to me." Sighing loudly, Sidhwen found his lips in a sweet kiss that eventually transformed into a carnal battle. Teeth bit gently into tender flesh, tongue-tips became sword-tips, and palm found palm in a heated embrace that tore them both from the moment suddenly and in some considerable pain. Without intending to, Haldir presented his goblet to Sidhwen. It was silver, as his leaf, and glinted sharply in the moonlight.

"I have always feared this night above all else," Haldir whispered as Sidhwen refilled his cup. "Every moment is a battle against my basest desires."

"Perhaps that is why the Lady forces you to attend year after year," Sidhwen replied in the same hushed voice. "For even a Marchwarden such as you should realise that it is better to lose a battle occasionally than the war. There. I have refilled your cup." Sidhwen said as she raised her eyes to meet Haldir's gaze. "I have served you well enough for this evening."

"You have barely served me at all," Haldir said with a slow smile. "Perhaps I shall report you to the Lady after all."

--


End file.
